User blog:JJRawesome/Bird Wings: Flight of a Sparrow
First Book in the Bird Wings series. It will be updated every weekend. Prologue The demon laughed. His long, silver hair fluttered in the wind. His evil red eyes with black whites narrowed in humor. He spun his sword in his hand, his black armor shining in the filtered sunlight. He was Torun. "Well…" he began, "…I guess I really am invincible." He looked at each of the five teens scattered across the battlefield. The first was a male with spiky brown hair parted over one eye and hazel-gold eyes. He wore silver knight's armor emblazoned with crosses. He lay on the ground, trying to stand with a broken arm and leg. He was Jael. The second was a girl with long black hair and shocked brown eyes. She had a good tan. She wore a witch's hat and a long trenchcoat, both dark grey and bound with magenta belts. She was remotely unharmed, just battered. She was Leaf. The third was a male with a blonde crew-cut and shiny teal eyes. He wore an expensive aviator's jacket over a black tee and blue jeans, but it had been singed and torn. He was burned all over one side of his body. He was Matt. The fourth was a girl with short brown hair and blank auburn eyes. She wore a shiny dress over a bandaged body and sweat shorts, and combat boots. She was trying to clot a cut nerve on her arm. She was Ever. The fifth was a blonde with watery hazel eyes. She wore a long, billowing blue cape over a pink t-shirt and maroon pants. She was missing an eye - it had been sawed out. She was Rin. "Don't look upon me with your mortal eyes!" Torun shouted, swinging his blade. Black energy consumed the battlefield, cutting even the sky. The air filled with coldness, any hope of good dashed from the heroes' minds. "Don't back down…" Leaf stood in the way of the attack, a wall of sandstone blocking the path. It had been cut clean through anyway, reaching the witch and bleeding from a huge cut that led from her shoulder to her thigh. She grinned, spitting blood. "Just because he's powerful doesn't mean we can't beat him. He's strong magically, but inside…" Leaf turned to each of her comrades, then to Torun. "HE'S NOTHING! He doesn't know love, happiness, comradery…which is why I pity you, Torun." Leaf spit up more blood. She clapped her hands together and a green magic circle appeared at her feet. "YOU CAN'T SEAL ME!" Torun shouted. Black flames engulfed him, shooting clean off the planet. He laughed. "I AM INVINCIBLE!" The flames then died down. "Earth, to raise your cage!" Leaf muttered. A green transutation circle appeared underneath Leaf, and a green line or light reached to Torun, restricting his movements. Everyone stared in shock. "Aether, to form your shackles!" Jael shouted. A purple circle appeared underneath Jael, and a similar purple line reached out to Torun. "Fire, to burn your sins!" Ever said. A red circle appeared underneath her, and a red line reached out to Torun. "Water, to hide you forever!" screamed Rin. A blue circle appeared underneath her, and a blue line reached out. "Sky, to hold your prison!" Matt belowed. A grey circle appeared underneath him, and a grey line reached out. The five lines combined to form a white transmutation circle under Torun. He tried to move, but all that came out was a twitch. Suddenly, rock shot up from the circle and made a thin cage. The demon stared down. "What the hell are you doing…" Next, several chains shot up and held down Torun, forcing him to his knees. "I WON'T BE HELD!" he shouted, but to no avail. The spell went on. Next, fire ignited underneath him. He screamed in pain, peeling and bleeding. He punched the ground, but was burned again. Next, blue light formed a dome around him, containing the fire and him. The cage flooded, but the fire didn't go out. He began howling. The earth began to compact and form a cube. He looked through. "I'll be back, mages. I can't die. I won't die!" The cage shot into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke. A flash of white like a bomb went off, clearing the world of hatred. The cage had vanished, leaving just one thing - a piece of paper with a note written in blood. I WILL GET REVENGE -Torun it read. The five heroes looked around. "So…it's done." Jael said sadly, "But at what cost?" Suddenly, rain fell from the sky - but it wasn't rain. It was petals from an apple blossom. They hit the ground, and everything became gold. Water, Earth, Sky, Energy, everything became gold. Even the people. Suddenly, the world was fixed. It was as if Torun had never existed, the memories wiped and the world fixed. But he did exist, and now wanted vengance on five people who didn't even know of him anymore… Category:Blog posts